Pohatu (Matoranien universumi)
Malline:Monitl/Pohatu-Toa Mata|Toa Mata Malline:Monitl/Pohatu-Toa Nuva|Toa Nuva||true Pohatu on Kiven Toa, joka on yksi Toa Nuvista (aiemmin Toa Matoista). Hän osallistui Suureen sotaan sekä Bohrok-sotaan ja oli mukana Suuren hengen Mata Nuin herättämisessä. Nykyään hän elää Spherus Magnan planeetalla. Elämäkerta Toa Mata Varhainen elämä Pohatu ja muut Toa Matat luotiin Artakhalla, mutta heidät herätettiin ensimmäisen kerran vasta Daxialla. Siellä Hydraxon alkoi kouluttaa heitä. Yksi harjoituksista oli paeta Spinaxia, mutta vain Kopaka onnistui tässä kunnolla. Pohatu yritti käyttää naamiotaan, ja sulatti samalla hiekan jolla käveli lasiksi, mutta Spinax nappasi hänet silti hänen hidastaessaan. Toisessa harjoituksessa Hydraxon vei Toien Kanohit ja piilotti ne eri puolille saarta. Kuusi Toaa miettivät koko päivän kuinka saada Kanohinsa takaisin, kunnes Lewa tajusi, että tarkoituksena oli työskennellä yhdessä. Koulutuksen jälkeen Toat lähetettiin Karda Nuille. Heidän tehtävänään oli suojella siellä työskenteleviä Av-Matoraneja. Toat kohtasivat Avohkaheja, outoja salama-Raheja, mutta onnistuivat päihittämään ne viikkojen taistelun jälkeen. Matoranien jätettyä Karda Nuin Tahu ja Kopaka ohjasivat toverinsa Codrexiin, missä he selittivät muille, että heidän piti jäädä sinne eivätkä voisi poistua Karda Nuilla nyt raivoavien energiamyrskyjen takia. Kuusi Toaa menivät Toa-kanistereihinsa ja olivat niiden sisässä horroksessa noin 99 000 vuoden ajan. Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen heidät laukaistiin ulos Codrexista, tarkoituksenaan laskeutua Mata Nuin saarelle ja mennä sieltä Metru Nuille. Jonkin virheen takia he kuitenkin laskeutuivat saarta ympäröivään mereen ja kelluivat siellä 1 000 vuotta, kunnes Takua keräsi Toa-kivet ja kutsui näin Toat saaren rannoille. Mata Nui Naamioiden etsintä Pohatu rantautui lähelle kyläänsä Po-Koroa. Siellä Turaga Onewa kertoi hänelle Makuta Teridaxista ja siitä, että Pohatun tulisi etsiä viisi muuta Kanohi-naamiota. Poistuessaan kylästä Pohatu päätti kokeilla naamiovoimaansa ja juoksi sen avulla Ihu-vuorelle. Siellä hän näki Kopakan ja päätti mennä tämän luokse. Kopaka kuitenkin osasi liikkua nopeammin Ko-Wahissa ja Pohatun piti romahduttaa kivikasauma päästäkseen Kopakan luokse. Tästä seurasi kivien lentäminen Kopakan päälle ja hänen hautautumisensa kivien sekaan. Pohatu halusi auttaa Jään Toaa, mutta tämä rikkoi tieltään kaikki kivet lukuun ottamatta yhtä, jonka Pohatu potkaisi pois lennättäen sen kohti horisonttia. Kopaka antoi Pohatulle luvan seurata häntä Kaukonäön paikkaan, missä erään Ko-Matoranin mukaan oli Kanohi Hau. Kopaka löysi Haun ja näki samalla neljä muuta Toaa. Hän käski Pohatua seuraamaan, mutta kaksikon kimppuun hyökkäsi Kane-Ra. Juuri, kun Rahi olisi upottanut sarvensa Pohatuun Kopaka pelasti hänet ja sai Kane-Ran harhautuksen avulla putoamaan kuiluun. Pohatu pudotti rotkon pohjalle vielä kasan kiviä Rahi-pedon paon hidastamiseksi. Tavatessaan muut Toat he keskustelivat pitäisikö naamioita etsiä yksin vai pareissa. Pohatu oli yhdessä etsimisien kannalla, mutta lopulta Teridaxin keskeytettyä tapaamisen Toat lähtivät eri teille. Etsiessään naamioita hän sai tietää Takuan keksineen Po-Koron Epidemian lähteen ja suuntasi kohti louhosta. Siellä Nui-Jaga sokaisi hänet väliaikaisesti, mutta Pohatu onnistui romahduttamaan Rahin pesän Takuan ohjeiden avulla. Tämän jälkeen hän kehui Takuaa ja jatkoi etsintäänsä. left|thumb|150px|Pohatu potkaisee kiven. Myöhemmin Onua kutsui koolle uuden tapaamisen, jonka Teridax keskeytti jälleen. Hän aiheutti tulivuoren purkauksen ja lähetti Raheja Toien kimppuun. Pohatu auttoi puolustamisessa yhdessä Onuan kanssa kaivamalla ojan, johon laava virtasi. Tämän jälkeen Toat päättivät etsiä naamioita yhdessä. Onuan, Galin ja Kopakan noutaessa Tahun Mirun veden alta Pohatu ja loput jäivät rannalle vartioimaan. Tämän jälkeen Toat jakaantuivat kahteen ryhmään Pohatun lähtiessä Lewan ja Kopakan kanssa Po-Wahiin noutamaan yhtä Pohatun naamioista. Etsittyään kaikki naamiot Toat menivät Kini-Nuille, missä he saivat Kultaiset Kanohinsa. Tämän jälkeen he menivät sisälle Mangaiaan. Ensimmäisenä he kohtasivat kaksi Manasta, yrittäen aluksi päihittää ne ajamalla ne kohti tunnelia, mistä Galin luoma aalto veisi ne pois. Manasit kuitenkin kiinnittyivät toisiinsa eivätkä näin enää mahtuneet tunneliin. Todettuaan etteivät erillään pärjäisi Raheja vastaan, Toat yhdistyivät kahdeksi Toa Kaitaksi, Pohatun yhdistyessä Tahun ja Onuan kanssa Akamaiksi. Toa Kaitat päihittivät Manasit ja Toat jakaantuivat jälleen kuudeksi. Tämän jälkeen he kohtasivat Varjo Toat, päihittäen ne hyväksymällä, että varjot ovat osa heitä. Viimein he kohtasivat Teridaxin, joka ilmestyi aluksi pelkän Matoranin muodossa. Puhuttuaan näille filosofisista asioista hän kuitenkin muunsi itsensä pyörteeksi, jonka Toat päihittivät yhdistämällä voimansa. Sitten kuusi Toaa teleportattiin takaisin Kini-Nuille. Bohrok-parvet Palattuaan Mangaiasta Kini-Nuille Toat kohtasivat Ta-Matorann, joka toisti koko ajan vain yhtä sanaa: Bohrok. Toat kiirehtivät Ta-Koroon, missä Pahrakit ja Kohrakit tuhosivat kylän ympäristöä. Galin ja Lewan yhdistettyä voimansa Bohrokien ajamiseksi tiehensä Turaga Vakama kertoi Toille Bohrokeista ja siitä, että heidän pitäisi kerätä kaikkien kuuden Bohrok-tyypin kahdeksaa erialista Krana yksi kappale. Tämän jälkeen Toat hajaantuivat tarkistamaan kyliään. Pohatu saavutti kylänsä ensimmäisenä. Siellä yksi Tahnokeista oli juuri hyökkäämässä Hafun kimppuun, joka oli ollut kaatamassa veistoksiaan Ennustusten polulla Bohrokien pysäyttämiseksi. Pohatu pelasti hänet käyttämällä Jaloa Komautaan Hewkiihin, joka potkaisi Kolhii-pallon kivelle jolla Hafu ja Pohatu olivat ja sai sen siten toimimaan katapulttina. Pohatu ja Hafu pääsivät näin turvaan Tahnokeilta. Myöhemmin kylään hyökkäsi Lehvakeja ja Pahrakeja, mutta Pohatu onnistui torjumaan nekin Onua ja Gali apunaan. Po-Koro oli kutienkin kärsinyt liikaa ja kylä oli evakuoitava. Tämän jälkeen Pohatu ja Gali alkoivat toimia yhdessä Kranojen etsimiseksi, luoden suunnitelman. He saivat myös Onuan ja Kopakan avukseen. Suunnitelman mukaan Onua kaivaisi tunnelin Tiro-kanjonista merelle, Kopaka jäädyttäisi sen suun ettei merivesi tulvisi sisään liian aikaisin, ja Tahnokien saapuessa Pohatu romahduttaisi jäämuurin ja saisi vedet tulvimaan tunneliin. Lopuksi Gali sukeltaisi veteen ja noutaisi Tahnokien Kranat. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Pohatu ajatteli Galin olleen vedessä liian kauan ja aikoi sukeltaa pelastamaan hänet, mutta tuolloin Gali nousi vedestä ja kertoi keränneensä neljä Kranaa. Muut Tahnokit alkoivat kuitenkin jahdata Galia ja Pohatua, kunnes Pohatu loi kivimuurin niiden pysäyttämiseksi ja Gali päästi valloilleen tulva-aallon, joka vei Tahnokit mennessään. Kopakan löydettyä sisäänkäynnin Bohrok-pesiin hän kutsui Toat koolle. Kaikki olivat saaneet kerättyä kahdeksan erilaista Kranaa ja Toat päättivät laskeutua pesiin Bohrokien pysäyttämiseksi. Vaellettuaan syvälle pesän sisälle Tahu laskeutui hieman alemmas tutkimaan muiden jäädessä odottamaan. Yllättäen Tahun ja muiden väliin ilmestyi kivimuuri, ja Toia kohti alkoi ajautua laavaa. Kopaka sai pysäytettyä laavan väliaikaisesti jäävoimillaan, ja huolimatta Pohatun kovimmista potkuista ja Onuan iskuista he eivät saaneet tiellään olevaa seinää rikki. Sitten Lewa hoksasi sen pelkäksi illuusioksi, ja käveli seinän läpi. Pohatu oli viimeinen, joka kulki seinän läpi. right|thumb|150px|Onua ja Pohatu taistelevat bahragien illuusioita vastaan. Viisi Toaa kohtasivat Tahun kammiossa, jonka lattia peitti yhtäkkiä heidän altaan. Nyt he huomasivat olevansa toisessa kammiossa, jossa oli kuusi koloa. Toat laittoivat Kranansa koloihin ja jokaiselle avautui tunneli yhden Exo-Toa-puvun luokse. Toat pukivat haarniskat päälleen ja ajoivat niillä Bahragit yhteen, voimistaen niitä tietämättään ajamalla ne yhteen. Bahragit huijasivat Pohatun taistelemaan illuusiota vastaan, mutta Pohatu lopetti taistelemien kuultuaan Galilta taistelevansa varjoja vastaan. Tämän jälkeen he huomasivat haarniskojen estävän elementaalivoimiensa käytön ja riisuivat ne. Tämän jälkeen he yhdistivät voimansa ja loivat Toa-sinetin Bahragien ympärille. Heti sen jälkeen Toat putosivat Sähköistyneeseen Protodermikseen ja muuttuivat voimakkaammiksi Toa Nuviksi. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalien isku left|thumb|150px|Pohatu [[magnetismi|magnetisoituneena Mahi-laumaan]] Palattuaan pinnalle Bohrokien pesästä Toat hajaantuivat kukin tarkistamaan kyliään. Pohatun palattua kyläänsä hän auttoi Po-Koron muurien korjauksessa ja näki, kuin hänen Nuva-symbolinsa ilmestyi Po-Koroon. Tämän jälkeen Toat kokoontuivat yhteen, ja huolimatta Galin vastusteluista päättivät hajaantua jälleen eivätkä olla yhdessä. Pian Bohrok-Kalit kuitenkin heräsivät ja varastivat Toien Nuva-symbolit, vieden heidän elementaalivoimansa. Pohatu lähti jahtaamaan symbolinsa varastanutta Gahlok-Kalia, mutta tämä magnetisoi hänet kiinni muutamaan Mahiin. Pian Pohatu tapasi Tahun ja Lewan, jotka matkustivat yhdessä Takuan ja Jallerin kanssa, ja liittyi yhteen näiden kanssa. Kokoonnuttuaan kaikkien Toien kanssa kuusi Toaa päätti seurata Bohrok-Kaleja Po-Wahiin, minne nämä olivat kuulemma menneet. Bohrok-Kalien ja Toien tavatessa seurasi taistelu, jossa Toat menettivät tajuntansa. Herättyään Gali, Onua ja Pohatu lähtivät tarkistamaan Bohrok-pesän suuaukkoa Tahun, Lewan ja Kopakan lähtiessä Kalien perään. Huomattuaan pesän suuaukon olevan kivien peittämä Toat jakaantuivat kukin etsimään Krana-Kaleja ja Kanohi Nuvia. Kuultuaan Turaga Onewalta Ihu-vuorella olevaan luolaan piilotetusta Hau Nuvasta Pohatu lähti etsimään sitä ja yritti samalla liittoutua Kopakan kanssa. Kopaka kuitenkin kieltäytyi ja jätti Pohatun tarpomaan yksin lumimyrskyyn. Pohatun pelastettua Kopakan Muakalta tämä kuitenkin vastahakoisesti suostuu kulkemaan hänen kanssaan. Päästessään lopulta luolaan Pohatu havaitsee järistyksen ja pelastaa Kopakan lähettämällä tämän Hau Nuvan luo, mutta jää itse kivien alle. Kopakan käyttäessä naamiota sen voima kuitenkin suojaa Pohatuakin, mutta tämä menettää ensin tajuntansa. Herätessään hän kaivautuu pois kivien alta ja lähtee kulkemaan tunneleita pitkin, kunnes päätyy viimein Onu-Koroon ja sieltä Po-Koroon. Saapuessaan Po-Koroon hän näkee Kopakan ojentamassa Hau Nuvaa Onewalle, koska luuli Kiven Toan kuolleen luolaan. Sen sijaan Kopaka antaakin naamion iloisena Pohatulle. Myöhemmin Pohatu jäi yhdessä Lewan, Onuan ja Turaga Vakaman kanssa ansaan Rahi Nuin luolaan. Muiden Toa Nuvien saavuttua he kohtasivat Rahi Nuin, ja huolimatta Toien yrityksistä sen päihittämiseksi mikään ei auttanut. Lopulta Vakama käytti pedon muistia sitä vastaan ja sai sen raivostumaan Vakaman äänen kuulemisesta. Peto syöksyi kohti seinää ja sen sarvet jumittuivat kiinni. Tämän jälkeen joukkio pakeni luolasta. Kerran Onua ja Pohatu keksivät keinon Tahnok-Kalin pysäyttämiseksi. He saivat sen ampumaan salamiaan läheiseen puuhun, josta ne kimposivat takaisin siihen itseensä. He ottivat siltä sen Krana-Kalin, joka kertoi heille Bahragien löytyneen. Tuolloin Turaga Nokama saapui paikalle ja vahvisti tämän todeksi kertomalla muutaman Boxorin onnistuttua nappaamaan Krana-kalin toiselta Bohrok-Kalilta ja sen kertoneen saman asian. Tällä välin eräs Bohrok Va antoi Tahnok-Kalille toisen Krana-Kalin ja se onnistui pakenemaan. Kaksi Toaa kutsuivat muut Toat tapaamiseen ja he päättivät yhdessä lähteä Bahragien olinpaikkaan Po-Wahiin. Saavuttuaan sinne he lähettivät Lewan alas tiedustelemaan ja kuulivat tältä, että Kalit olivat tuhoamassa Exo-Toia. Toat laskeutuivat alas ja Tahu päätti käyttää Vahia, Ajan naamiota Bohrok-Kalien hidastamiseen siksi aikaa, että Toat onnistuisivat poistamaan niiden Krana-Kalit. Tämä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, sillä Kalit olivat energiakilpien suojaamia ollessaan niin lähellä tavoitteensa toteutumista. Gali kutienkin keksi, että heidän pitäisi kanavoida elementaalienergioitaan symboleiden kautta, jolloin Kalit saisivat liikaa voimaa ja ne tuhoutuisivat. Tämä toimi, ja Bohrok-Kalit tuhoutuivat. Sitten Toat palasivat jälleen kerran pinnalle elementaalivoimansa takaisin saaneina. Valon naamio [[Kuva:VN Pohatu Nuva.png|right|thumb|150px|Pohatu Valon Naamiossa]] Kun Kohlii-turnauksen loppuottelu käytiin, myös Pohatu oli paikalla. Myöhemmin Nokaman tulkattua sanat Avohkiin takaa Pohatu päätti lähteä Onu-Koroon levittämään hyviä uutisia. Ennen kuin hän meni Onu-Koroon, Whenua näytti hänelle ja Onualle Po-Wahissa sijaitsevan Kraata-luolan, jonne oli vangittu Turagoiden vuosien mittaan nappaamia Kraatoja. Kun Pohatu alkoi kysellä Turagalta kenen puolella nämä olivat, Panrahk ja Guurahk saapuivat ja aiheuttivat järistyksen luolaan rikkoen Kraatojen kotelot. Kraatat alkoivat tulla kohti kolmikkoa, joka pakeni kiireesti luolasta. Luolasta päästyään he huusivat paikalla oleville neljälle muulle Toalle, että nämä sulkisivat luolan suun. Tahu ja Kopaka yhdistivät tulen ja jään voimansa ja loivat luolan suulle kestävän suojan. Tämän jälkeen Onua, Pohatu ja Whenua menivät Onu-Koroon, missä Pohatu alkoi kertoa Onu-Matoraneille valon naamion löytymisestä. Juuri tuolloin Vorahk, Turahk ja Kurahk saapuivat Onu-Koroon, ja Pohatu ja Onua alkoivat taistella niitä vastaan. Vorahk imi Onuan voimat ja kun Pohatu yritti mennä hänen avukseen, Turahk pysäytti hänet ampumalla häntä pelon sauvallaan. Takuan lähtiessä pakoon Onu-Korosta Pohatu vangitsi voimansa takaisin saaneena Turahkin kynsillään seinälle, ettei tämä voisi mennä Takuan perään. Onua romahdutti Onu-Koron luolan katon Rahkshien pysäyttämiseksi, mutta tuhosi samalla kylän ja hautasi Pohatun ja hänet kivimurskan alle. Myöhemmin Kopaka pelasti heidät ja kaikki kuusi Toaa kokoontuivat Kini-Nuille puolustamaan Takuaa ja Jalleria Rahksheilta. Taistelussa Pohatu kahlitsi Vorahkin ja Kurahkin yhteen Tahun, Galin ja Kopakan viimeistellessä ne. Turahkin tapettua Jallerin Takua tiesi kuka oli, laittoi valon naamion päähänsä ja muuttui Valon Toaksi Takanuvaksi. Takanuva tuhosi Kurahkin ja rakensi itselleen Rahkshien osista Ussanuin. Takanuva laskeutui Mangaiaan taistelemaan Teridaxin kansa muiden Mata Nuin asukkaiden jäädessä odottamaan hänen paluutaan. Hahli kuitenkin suostutteli heidät seuraamaan Takanuvaa ja he näkivät kuinka Takanuva päihitti Teridaxin, kaksikon yhdistymisen Takutanuvaksi, portin avaamisen Metru Nuille ja Takanuvan paluun. Tämän jälkeen Mata Nuin saaren asukkaat palasivat veneillä Metru Nuille. Paluu Metru Nuille Teridaxin kukistamisen jälkeen Pohatu kuuli yhdessä Matoranien ja muiden Toa Nuvien kanssa tarinat Metru Nuista. Matoranien saatua veneet valmiiksi Mata Nuin asukkaat purjehtivat Metru Nuille, missä Turaga Dume ja Rahagat tervehtivät heitä. Toa Nuvat joutuivat kuitenkin heti paluun jälkeen taistelemaan kuutta Tuhon kyykäärmettä vastaan. He kuitenkin päihittävät ne Kakama Nuviensa avulla. Pian Dume kutsui muut Turagat ja Toa Nuvat kokoukseen ja kertoi Mata Nuin olevan kuolemaisillaan. Nuville kerrottiin ainoasta toivosta, Voya Nuin saarella olevasta Kanohi Ignikasta, jonka avulla Mata Nui voitaisiin pelastaa. Toat lähtivät matkaan samankaltaisilla Toa-kanistereilla kuin olivat tulleet Mata Nuin saarelle. Voya Nui Jonkin ajan kuluttua Toa Nuvat saapuivat Voya Nuin Jään renkaalle. Siellä he kohtasivat Pirakat, ja Toat lyötiin tajuttomiksi yksi kerrallaan. Lopulta Pohatukin kukistettiin, ja viimeisenä kaatui Onua. Zaktan käski muita Pirakoita ottamaan Toien Kanohi Nuvat ja aseet, minkä jälkeen heidät heitettäisiin Valmai-vuoreen. Vuori kuitenkin purkautui juuri silloin ja Pirakat pakenivat jättäen Toat oman onnensa nojaan. Toat kuitenkin pelastuivat myös, mutta kohtasivat heti sen jälkeen viisi Voya Nuin Puolustusryhmän jäsentä. Alkoi taistelu, joka jatkui kunnes Balta saapui paikalle ja kertoi Nuvien olevan oikeita Toia, eivät huijareita Pirakoiden tapaan. Seuraavaksi kaksitoista sankaria alkoi suunnitella iskua Pirakan linnoitukseen, mutta hyökättyään sinne Brutaka tuli paikalle ja löi kaikki tajuttomiksi. Pirakat vangitsivat Toat, kunnes myöhemmin Puolustusryhmän jäsenet onnistuivat vapauttamaan heidät. Tämän jälkeen Toat lähtivät uudelle tehtävälle: valmistella universumi Mata Nuin heräämiselle. Valmistelut Mata Nuin heräämiselle Pohatu ja muut luikahtivat Metru Nuin Suureen Temppeliin noutamaan Kääröä Mata Nuin heräämisen valmisteluille. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli vapauttaa Bohrokit puhdistamaan Mata Nuin saaren pinta, mitä Pohatu kuitenkin epäili. Lopulta Toat kuitenkin tekivät käärön ohjeiden mukaan. Seuraava tehtävä oli noutaa Artakhan sauva. Pimeyden metsästäjät olivat varastaneet sauvan satoja vuosia sitten, joten Toat lähtivät etsimään sitä Odinalta. Siellä The Shadowed One kuitenkin kertoi antaneensa sauvan Vortixxeille maksuksi aseista. Maksuksi tästä tiedosta The Shadowed One halusi Toien tappavan Roodakan, joka oli myynyt tietoa kummallekin osapuolelle Pimeyden metsästäjien ja Makutain veljeskunnan sodassa. Saapuessaan Xialle Toat näkivät sen olevan täysin raunioina Tahtorakin ja Kanohi-lohikäärmeen välisen taistelun takia. Toat löysivät Roodakan ja pakottivat tämän sitten muuttamaan Lewan noutamat kuusi Rahagaa takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Tämän jälkeen Srtakhan sauvaa noutamaan lähetetty Onua saapui paikalle ja kertoi Makuta Icaraxin vieneen sauvan. Tämän jälkeen Toat lähtivät kohtaamaan Icaraxin Karzahnille. Siellä Icarax päihitti kaikki muut Toa Nuvat paitsi Galin, joka vapautti Nova-räjähdyksen ja sai Icaraxin huuhtoutumaan pois sauva mukanaan. Kadotettuaan Artakhan sauvan Toat päättivät suorittaa listan muut tehtävät. Pohatu lähetettiin yhdessä Onuan kanssa noutamaan Visorakien Sydäntä Tren Kromin niemimaalta, minkä jälkeen he kohtasivat Botarin ja heidät teleportattiin Daxialle yhdessä muiden Toa Nuvien kanssa. Siellä he näkivät kuinka Artakhan sauva korjasi kaikki Suuren mullistuksen tuhot. Sitten he menivät Artakhalle, missä saaren hallitsija antoi heille Mukautuvat haarniskat ja teleporttasi heidät Karda Nuille. Karda Nui left|thumb|150px|Pohatu yhdistyneenä Photokiin. Päätyessään Karda Nuille Toa Nuvat joutuivat keskelle Av-Matoranien ja Makutojen välistä taistelua. Toat syöksyivät taisteluun ja onnistuivat päihittämään Makutat hetkellisesti, minkä jälkeen he menivät viimeisen valtaamattoman Tippukivikylän suojiin kuuntelemaan Karda Nuin viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Tämän jälkeen Toat jakaantuivat kahteen tiimiin: Tahu, Onua ja Gali menisivät suolle etsimään Ignikaa Lewan, Pohatun ja Kopakan jäädessä ylös taivaalle auttamaan Matoraneja. Pian tämän jälkeen Radiak houkutteli Pohatun ja Photokin kyklän ulkopuolelle, missä Makutat hyökkäsivät kaksikon kimppuun. Pohatu onnistui päihittämään Antrozin ja Vamprahin, mutta Chirox tarttui häneen varjokädellä ja heitti hänet alapuolella olevaan kylään. Myöhemmin Makutat vangitsivat hänet yhdessä Photokin, Kopakan ja Solekin kanssa Antrozin luomiin varjokahleisiin. Lewa ja Tanma onnistuivat onneksi pelastamaan heidät ampumalla valokuulan Antrzoziin ja saaden hänen keskittymisensä häiriintymään. Pudotessaan Pohatu nappasi tajuttomat Kopakan ja Solekin Lewan napatessa Photokin. Myöhemmin Toat nappasivat Kiropin ja veivät tältä toisen avainkiven. Sitten he huijasivat hänet johdattamaan heidät Varjoloisten pesään, kohdaten matkalla Rahin, jolta Toan kehon rakentanut Ignika heidät pelasti. Saapuessaan sinne Kopaka ja Solek jäivät taistelemaan Mutrania vastaan muiden lähtiessä etsimään varjoloisten kennoja. Mutran kuitenkin loi illuusion ja sai Toat kulkemaan kennojen ohi ja luulemaan tätä hirviöksi. Nelikko hyökkäsi Ignikan kimppuun, joka alkoi käyttää elämän voimaansa Toien vanhentamiseen. Pohatu kuitenkin tunnisti Ignikan tämän naamiosta ja Toat pakenivat pesästä Kakama Nuvan avulla tuhoten sen ennen lähtöään. Varastettuaan kolmannen avainkiven Makutojen tukikohdasta kaksi tiimiä kokoontuivat viimeiseen taisteluun. Icarax lähes tuhosi Pohatun ja Photokin Painovoiman hallinnallaan, mutta Toa Ignika pelasti kaksikon muuttamalla Icaraxin takaisin biomekaaniseksi olennoksi. Tämän jälkeen Makutat perääntyivät salaisuuksien suolle Toien seuraamina. Saavuttuaan suolle Toien ja Makutojen lopullinen taistelu alkoi. Ensimmäisessä taistelussa Gorast hautasi Pohatun ja Photokin kivikasan alle, mutta kaksikko pelastui Photokin onnistuttua herättämään Pohatun valoiskulla. Pohatu nosti kivet pois voimillaan ja he pelastuivat. Jonkin aikaa myöhemmin Gali ja suolle saapunut Takanuva näkivät Pohatun lentelemässä yksikseen. Kolmikko lähti tapaamaan muita Toa Nuvia, mutta matkalla he kohtasivat muutamia Niazeskejä. Pohatu yritti käyttää kivivoimiaan niitä vastaan, mutta Rahit väistivät iskut helposti. Sitten Takanuva hoiteli kaikki jäljellä olevat Niazeskit uusilla varjovoimillaan, mikä sai Pohatun epäilemään tätä Makuta Teridaxiksi valepuvussa. Gali kuitenkin loi Takanuvan kanssa henkisen yhteyden katsoakseen tämän uusimpia kokemuksia ja vahvisti hänet todelliseksi Takanuvaksi. Saatuaan vahvistuksen asiasta Pohatu ja muut lensivät toisten Toien luokse, missä Tahu esitteli avainkivien viestin, Takanuva kertoi energiamyrskyistä ja Ignika lähtölaskennastaan. Kokouksen jälkeen alkoi sanoinkuvaamaton taistelu, minkä päätteeksi Toat onnistuivat Antrozin seuraamina luikahtamaan sisälle Codrexiin. right|thumb|150px|Pohatu lentää Rockoh T3:lla. Codrexissa he huomasivat olevansa eräänlaisessa kammiossa, jonka lattia alkoi laskeutua Onuan paineltua joitakin kytkimiä. Pohjalla he löysivät kolme lentoalusta, joista Pohatu meni Rockoh T3:een ja Lewa Axalara T9:ään, mutta ennen kuin Kopaka ehti mennä Jetrax T6:een Antroz kaappasi sen ja lensi sillä pois Codrexista. Pohatu ja Lewa lähtivät takaa-ajoon, ja Kopakan avulla onnistuivat saamaan Jetrax T6:en lopulta pois Antrozin hallinnasta. Pian Tahu keräsi seitsemän Toaa kokoon Ignikan herätettyä Mata Nuin, jotta he ehtisivät ajoissa pois Karda Nuilta ennen energiamyrskyjen alkamista. Toat onnistuivat pakenemaan ja aloittivat matkansa Metru Nuille. Saapuessaan suureen kaupunkiin he näkivät sen olevan Makutan veljeskunnan hyökkäyksen kohteena ja auttoivat laivaston upottamisessa. Tämän jälkeen alkoi juhlinta Mata Nuin heräämisestä, mutta juhlat päättyivät Teridaxin kerrottua ottaneensa universumin hallintaansa. Teridaxin valtakausi Paettuaan Arkistojen maanalaisiin tunneleihin ja Turagoiden löydettyä muodonmuuttaja-Rahi Krahkan Toat lähtivät Steltin saarelle. Siellä he tapasivat Trinuman, joka kertoi Daxian tuhoutuneen. Tämän jälkeen Pohatu ja Takanuva lähtivät katsomaan Destrala, joka oli täysin tuhoutunut Mata Nuin ritarikunnan hyökkäyksistä. Saapumisen jälkeen Pohatu alkoi etsiä hyödyllisiä aseita. Myöhemmin Pohatu matkasi Bara Magnaan. Yhdessä Galin kanssa hän kukisti puoli legioonaa Skakdeja. Lopulta Teridax kukistettiin ja Spherus Magna yhdistyi. Spherus Magna Matoran-universumin ja Spherus Magnan alkuperäiset asukkaat alkoivat yhdessä rakentaa itselleen koteja uudelle planeetalleen. Pohatu kohtasi Kopakan ja yhdessä hänen kanssaan loi viileän suojan Bara Magnan aavikolla työskenteleville. Toa Lesovikk tuli heidän luokseen kysellen vihaisena miksi Karzahni oli päästetty pakoon ja lähti lopulta etsimään häntä. Aamulla Pohatu ja Kopaka lähtivät seuraamaan Lesovikkin jälkiä. Niiden loppuessa Pohatu kävi edempänä katsomassa ympäristöä ja huomasi ruumiin Rautakanjonin pohjalla. Hän palasi Kopakan luokse, ja he laskeutuivat yhdessä kanjonin pohjalla ja tunnistivat ruumiin Karzahniksi. Pohatu näytti Kopakalle löytämäänsä Lesovikkille kuuluvaa Ilmamiekkaa ja epäili Lesovikkin tappaneen Karzahnin. Kanjonissa syntyi pyörremyrsky, joka tuli heitä kohti. Pohatu yritti viedä itsensä ja Kopakan turvaan naamiovoimansa avulla, mutta Kopaka kieltäytyi ja loi jäämuurin Toien ja pyörremyrskyn väliin. Pohatu päätti hoitaa asian itse ja käytti Kakama Nuvaansa mennessään jään toiselle puolelle ja luodessaan hidastavan vastavirran pyörremyrskylle. Pohatu palasi Kopakan luokse, ja he ymmärsivät pyörremyrskyn olleen pelkkä tavallinen pyörretuuli. He kokosivat Karzahnin ruumiin mukaansa ja veivät sen takaisin leiriin, missä he näyttivät ruumista pohjoisesta palanneille Tahulle ja Galille. He kertoivat nähneensä Lesovikkin ilman miekkaansa menemässä pohjoiseen. Seuraavana päivänä Pohatu ja Kopaka lähtivät ratsain pohjoiseen etsimään Lesovikkia. Kolmen päivän kuluttua he saapuivat metsäalueelle. Heidän mielensä täytti yhtäkkiä tuskainen henkinen huuto, ja huudon lakattua he löysivät edessäpäin olevasta metsästä Tren Kromin palasina. Heidän miettiessään Tren Kromin katoamista saareltaan he huomasivat jonkun tarkkailevan heitä puussa. Kopaka ampui puuhun jääaallon ja pudotti siten maahan Gaardukseksi itsensä esittelevän olennon. Gaardus kertoi kuinka karkotetut Nynrah-haamut olivat muunneelleet häntä ja mainitsi Punaisen tähden. Gaardus paljasti voivansa viedä heidät Punaiselle tähdelle, ja Kopaka ja Pohatu suostuivat, vaikka Pohatulla olikin epäilyksiä. Gaardus teleportasi heidät Punaiselle tähdelle, missä he kohtasivat Kestoraa. Pohatu riisui uhkaavasti käyttäytyvät Kestorat aseista. Heidän keskusteltuaan hetken Kopaka jäädytti Kestorat ja Gaardus katosi. Pohatu ja Kopaka lähtivät katselemaan ympärilleen Punaisella tähdellä. Kopaka käytti Kanohi Akaku Nuvaansa ja huomasi lukuisia muita Punaisen tähden asukkaita. He joutuivat olentojen ympäröimiksi, mutta Onu-Matoran Mavrah vei heidät turvaan erääseen huoneeseen. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Pohatu ja muut Toa matat menivät kanistereihinsa horrokseen siltä varalta, että Mata Nui joskus vaipuisi uneen. Koska Mata Nui ei kuitenkaan koskaan vaipunut uneen, heidän kanisterinsa eivät myöskään saaneet mitään signaalia, joka olisi lähettänyt heidän kanisterinsa matkaan. Kuitenkin Tuyetin löydettyä Coliseumista paikan, josta kukaan muu ei tiennyt, hän kykeni lähettämään heille valesignaalin ja kutsumaan Toa Matat Metru Nuille. Siellä heille kerrottiin kuinka Makutan veljeskunta ja Pimeyden Metsästäjät aikoivat valloittaa maailman, ja että imperiumi pysäyttäisi ryhmät. Toa Matat päättivät seurata hänen hallintoaan ja Pohatulle annettiin hallittavaksi Po-Metru Kiven valtaistuimelta käsin. Hän alkoi kuitenkin epäillä Tuyetin oikeudenmukaisuutta hänen lähetettyään ryhmän Toia tappamaan Nynrah-haamut. Tuloksena tästä hän ja Lesovikk perustivat kapinaryhmän, johon kuului myös Ahkmou, Nuju, Kodan, Darkness, Primal ja Guardian. Takanuvan saavuttua Pohatu esitteli hänet muulle ryhmälle. Sitten he päättivät hyökätä Coliseumiin. Taistelussa Pohatu loi kivinyrkin murskatakseen Coliseumin muurit. Myöhemmin hän parkaisi tuskasta Galin kuoltua, mutta jatkoi Coliseumiin, missä hän kohtasi Onuan eikä päässyt tämän ohitse kaksikon ollessa liian tasaväkinen. Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Pohatu yritti sulkea Mata Nuin Matoran-universumista. Hänet ja Hewkiin kuitenkin tappoivat Rahkshit, jotka olivat murtaneet tiensä läpi kivien, jotka kaksikko oli tunneliin romahduttanut. Luonne Pohatu on tiimin miellyttävin ja ystävällisin. Hänellä on hyvät suhteet kaikkiin Toiiin, ja kohtelee Matoraneja yksilöinä. Hänellä on tapana vitsailla sekä rauhan että vaaran aikana. Näin hän lisää tovereidensa taisteluntahtoa. Hän käyttäytyy aina iloisesti ja on rohkea ja luotettava. Veljiensä riidellessä hän koittaa tuoda heidät takaisin yhteen, mutta usein epäonnistuu. Hän ei koskaan ota epäkohteliaita huomautuksia liian vakavasti ja antaa helposti ystävilleen anteeksi. Pohatu hyväksyy tiimitoverinsa sellaisina kuin he ovat eikä odota heiltä muuta. Kyvyt Pohatu on tiiminsä fyysisesti vahvin Toa. Hän on myös todella kestävä ja sitkeä. Pohatu hallitsee kiven elementtiä. Toa Nuvana hänellä on vahvemmat kivivoimat - hän voi ajastaa kiven hajoamisen ja käyttää Nova-räjähdystä. BIONICLE.comin tilastot right|thumb|150px|Pohatun haarniska mukautuneena lentämiseen Rockoh T3:lla Varusteet Toa Matana Pohatulla ei ollut varsinaisia välineitä, joten hän sai jalkoihinsa vahvisteet voimakkaita potkuja varten. Nämä vahvistuivat, kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, ja tällöin hän sai lisäksi Kiipeilykynnet, jotka pystyi yhdistämään Kodan-palloksi. Saatuaan mukautuvan haarniskan Pohatun aseet olivat Kaksoispotkurit ja mukautuva laukaisin, jonka tiedetään muuttuneen ainakin Midak-taivastykiksi. Pohatun päänaamiona on aina ollut Kanohi Kakama, Nopeuden naamio. Lisäksi hän keräsi muut viisi naamiotaan ja sai siten Kultaisen Kanohin. Toa Nuvana Pohatun naamio muuttui Kakama Nuvaksi, ja hänen täytyi kerätä muut viisi Kanohi Nuvaa. Näitä hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt käyttämään Karda Nuilla tämän suojakilven takia. Saadessaan Mukautuvan haarniskan Pohatu vaihtoi naamionsa Prototeräksiseen Kakama Nuvaan. Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE: The Game [[Kuva:Pohatu Nuva Bionicle The Gamessa.png|thumb|left|200px|Pohatun ulkonäkö BIONICLE: The Gamessa]] BIONICLE: The Gamessa Pohatu on muiden Toa Matojen, myöhemmin Toa Nuvien tavoin pelattava hahmo sekä merkittävä hahmo pelin tarinassa. Hänellä on yksi oma taso ja hän esiintyy monissa pelin välianimaatioista. Pelin alussa Pohatu on muiden Toien kanssa katsomassa Matoranien ja Turagoiden näytelmää, kun joukko Takuaa jahdanneita Raheja ja Bohrokeja hyökkää paikalle. Toat taistelevat niitä vastaan ja saavat ne pakenemaan. Gali ehdottaa, että kaikki Toat palaisivat kotialueilleen suojellakseen Mata Nuin saarta vaaralta. Pohatu palaa Po-Wahiin. Myöhemmin hän muuttuu Toa Nuvaksi muiden tavoin, kun Toat saavat kahdeksan Kranaa kerättyä. [[Kuva:BTG Pohatu screen.png|thumb|200px|Pohatu ajaa kaivosvaunulla BIONICLE: The Gamessa]] Pohatun oman tason alussa Gali tulee hänen luokseen Po-Wahiin. Tämä on kuullut oudoista olennoista, Rahksheista, matkalla Onu-Wahiin. Gali kertoo asiasta Pohatulle ja sanoo olevansa huolissaan Onuasta, joka asuu Onu-Wahissa. Pohatu päättää lähtevänsä Onu-Wahiin ja lähettää Galin etsimään Lewan. He huomaavat yhden Po-Matoranin pulassa portaikolla ja Pohatu lähtee tämän luo. Portaikko sortuu ja Pohatu sekä Matoran putoavat kuilusta maan alle. Matoran kertoo, että päästäkseen ulos heidän tulee avata läheisen oven kuusi lukkoa. Pohatun tasosta suurin osa tapahtuu näissä maanalaisissa luolastoissa, ja pelaaja ohjaa kaivosvaunussa olevaa Pohatua. Pelaajan tulee ampua kutakin kuudesta lukosta, kun ne tulevat vastaan, ja jatkuvasti täydentää elementaalienergiaansa, jotta sillä toimiva vaunu ei pysähtyisi. Tässä tarvitaan elementaalienergiapalloja, jotka palauttavat energiaa ja joita ei muissa tasoissa ole. Kun kaikki lukot saadaan avattua, Pohatu pääsee Onuan luokse. Tällöin Lerahk hyökkää Onuan kimppuun ja tämä käskee Pohatua lähtemään varoittamaan Tahua. Pohatu lähtee Ta-Wahiin ja saapuu Tahun ja Takuan luo. Takua on juuri kertomassa Tahulle, että hänen aiemmin löytämänsä naamio oli Valon naamio ja että hän menetti sen Rahksheille. Pohatu kertoo Rahkshien olevan "Makutan poikia" ja hyvin vaarallisia. Tahu käskee Pohatua viemään Takuan turvaan ja lähtee jahtaamaan Rahkshi Kurahkia. Tämän jälkeen Pohatu ei pelissä esiinny. BIONICLE Heroes (GBA) BIONICLE Heroesin Game Boy Advance -versiossa Pohatulla pelataan kolmitasoisella Vihreällä vyöllä. Matkalla tuhotaan raheja, kunnes saadaan Kanohi Kakama Nuva. Internet-pelit [[Kuva:PohatuPhotok.png|thumb|right|200px|Pohatu ja Photok Battle for Powerissa.]] Pohatu on esiintynyt myös Pohatu’s Matching Pairsissa, Battle for Powerissa ja BIONICLE: Mistikassa. Lainauksia Settitietoa left|thumb|150px|Pohatu Mata settinä Pohatu on julkaistu settinä neljä kertaa. Hänet julkaistiin alun perin Toa Mata -muodossaan ensimmäisten BIONICLE-settien joukossa vuonna 2001. Setti sisältää 49 osaa, ja sillä on muista Toa Matoista poiketen lyöntitoiminnon sijaan potkutoiminto. Pohatulla on setissä Kanohi Kakama -naamio, jalkavahvisteet sekä kivi, jota hän pystyy potkimaan. right|150px|thumb|Pohatu Nuva settinä Pohatu julkaistiin Toa Nuva -muodossaan vuonna 2002. Setti sisältää 44 osaa, ja siinäkin on potkutoiminto. Pohatulla on tässä muodossa Kanohi Kakama Nuva, hopeiset jalkavahvisteet sekä Kiipeilykynnet, jotka voi yhdistää Kodan-palloksi. Setin ratastoiminnolla voi tavallisesti liikuttaa toista Pohatun jaloista, mutta se sisältää osia, joiden avulla molemmat saa käyttöön. Jalat sai myös lukitettua tiettyyn asentoon. 150px|left|thumb|Phantoka-sarjan Pohatu-setti Pohatu julkaistiin jälleen vuonna 2008 68-osaisena Phantoka-sarjan settinä. Tämä versio esittää Pohatu Nuvaa Mukautuvassa haarniskassaan ja käyttää pääväreinä ruskean sävyjen sijaan oranssia ja tummanharmaata. Setillä on Kaksoispotkurit, joita voi pyörittää toiminnon avulla. Sillä on monien muiden vuoden 2008 settien tavoin kyky "liittoutua" jonkin vuoden pikkusetin kanssa liitososan avulla. Photok oli tarkoitettu liitettäväksi häneen. Vuoden 2008 jälkipuoliskolla julkaistussa Rockoh T3 -kulkuneuvosetissä tuli mukana Pohatu-figuuri. Pohatu käytti 38 setin 390 osasta ja oli tarkoitettu kulkuneuvon lentäjäksi. Hahmo muistutti paljon alkuvuoden Pohatu-settiä. Sen naamio oli sama kuin edeltäjällään, mutta visiirinä käytettiin uutta siivekästä osaa. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' | tarinat = *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' | sarjakuvat = *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''Into the Nest (mainossarjakuva)'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva -mainossarjakuva'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''Bohrok Online-animaatiot'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online-animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' | epäkanoniset = *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Phantoka-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' }} Katso myös *Luokka:Pohatun kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Pohatu Matan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Pohatu Nuvan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Phantoka Pohatu Nuvan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Pohatu Nuvan lentäjämuodon rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Pohatu en:Pohatu es:Pohatu pl:Pohatu Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Mata Luokka:Toa Nuva